Knowledge of the electrical input impedance of an individual speaker driver can be used to for example predict the operating temperature of the speaker so as to better manage long term reliability of an audio system of which the speaker is an important part. A typical technique for computing speaker driver input impedance senses the input voltage and senses the input current (using a current sense resistor), and then computes their ratio to obtain the impedance.